It's a Love Story
by Justadreamer13
Summary: Cameron Morgan, and Zachary Goode. Diffucult pasts. Could not be more different. Fall in Love. He lies, she cries. But he has a secret, worse than anything.  Please Read.story better than summary.
1. Prologue

Cameron Ann Morgan, and Zachary Landon Goode were complete opposites. In every way, from family and friends, to hobbies, and personalities.

He'd been a player all through high-school. His tongue down another girl's throat every morning. It came with the territory. Gorgeous emerald green eyes, dark brown hair that always hung in his eyes, and the build of a Greek god. Tall, dark, and handsome. He'd never known what love really was. The only love he knew was family. (His Dad had been extended in the Navy for four more years, and since he was the only guy left at home, he was left to take care of his two little sister's, Emma and Grace, and his Mom, Annalyse, whom he loved dearly.) But other than that he had never had a serious girlfriend, because of that. He was a Junior, going on Senior. Three best friends, who were always there for him. He had a bright future. With his soccer career just taking off. But that was before he met _her._

Cammie Morgan had always been invisible. Drop dead gorgeous. Every guy secretly had the biggest crush on her. With her Victoria's Secret PINK model's body, soft silky dirty blonde hair, with natural honey blonde highlights, electric blue eyes, and killer legs, it was hard not to be. Her Dad had walked out on her Mom, older brother, and her when she was eight-he called, but every so often, since he had anew family. 'He won't waste his _precious_ time talking to us. Since we were the mistakes in his life' as Cammie would put it-and she had her Mom, god-father, older brother, and three best friends there for her. Otherwise she was a freak. That was how _he_ labeled her. The drop dead gorgeous freak. She knew what love was, she'd lost it many times. First with her first boyfriend, Josh Abrahm's had only dated her as a bet in Freshman year, then when her Dad died, and finally when her most recent boyfriend cheated on her with the school slut. But she was a hopeless romantic, who never gave up. She was a Sophomore going on Junior. Had dreams, big enough to scare her, that was just big enough…voice of an angel…singing career ready to take flight…then she met him.

Sure, they had known about each other. The hot senior, and the drop dead gorgeous geek. Sort of like Beauty and the Beast, but Hottie and the Geek. But they had never really talked. She only met him through her best friend, Macey McHenry when she tried to play match maker. But that was it.

It had been a hot day in Roseville, Virginia when Zach, and Cammie first met. Macey was throwing one of her annual beginning of summer bonfires at one of the many 'houses' she had(if you could even call them that. More like a castle or a mansion).

That was where they met for the first time.


	2. It was Enchanting to meet you

I didn't like a lot of things. I hated dressing up—if it was unnecessary. I hated fake people, and their fake attitudes, and everything that they pretended to be. I hated my Dad, for walking out on my Mom, and my brother. And last of all, I hated sparkly dresses, and school dances mixed together.

It looked like a unicorn puked all over Tina Walters, and her group of wannabes. And it looked like it puked on me too.

My three best friends, Liz Sutton, Bex Baxter, and Macey McHenry had dressed me for the homecoming dance when 1) I didn't even have a date 2) I didn't want to go and 3) I was wasting a perfectly perfect Saturday night. At the freaking homecoming dance.

But I liked my dress. It wasn't overly sparkly. I felt like my own Cinderella.

I sighed, continuing to play Doodle-jump on my I-Phone, waiting for Liz, Bex, and Macey to come bacl from their 'bathroom break', even though I knew for a fact that they were on the opposite side of the gym, flirting it up with some seniors. One of which who was my brother.

Yet, another slow song came on, and all the girls looked around for dance partners. Me, I just leaned against the wall, debating whether or not I should take off these ridiculously pretty, and high deathtrap Jimmy Choo heels. The dance floor was empty. Well, that was weird. Usually all the girls had dates, but apparently that was out, Josh Abrahms.

I glanced over, in the corner—where Tina Walters was oh so conveniently making out with my ex-boyfriend, Josh.

Of course. Everyone went for the pretty over-the top girls. Not the plane Jane. The Chameleon. Even in second grade I was so invisible, that when we went on a field trip to DC that they left me behind. Good thing I knew where my Aunt Abby lived, or else I would have been left all alone in the mall. My Mom was livid.

"Why is such a pretty girl, standing alone—" My inner ramblings ceased at the sound of Zachary Goode's voice. I tried to focus on my breathing, as his emerald green eyes focused on me. "—when I know for a fact that half of the guys here asked you to homecoming?"

I stood there, staring at him. Sure I knew of him. Mr. Hot-Shot, amazingly gorgeous, amazingly player-ish, and amazingly amazing was actually talking to me. And he was a senior.

I decided to take into account all the acting classes my Dad had put me in before he left. They better come in handy.

"Friends ditched. No date." I sighed, indifferently. Wow, who knew this would actually work. "What about you? I would think Zachary Goode would have a date to homecoming."

"I had an eye on someone, but didn't ask. She's out of my league." He shrugged, coming to lean against the wall next to me. "You would know, right?"

"Don't get cocky now," I grinned, running my fingers roughly through my hair.

"Come on, dance with me," He said suddenly, after a few seconds of silence. I looked at him like he was talking crazy. He put on his serious face. "Please,"

I hesitated, "Fine." With that he towed me out onto the crowded dance-floor, Hero playing softly in the background.

There were only a few things I was aware of as we danced. 1) He smelled

"Are you serious?" I asked Zach, incredulously, my bare feet dipping in the cool water of the small lake, staring at Zach, who was smirking like there was no tomorrow. "You wanted me to jump in the lake, now?"

"I believe that is what I dared you to do," He grinned, running a hand roughly thorugh his dark brown hair. "So, do it."

After the dance got over, and everyone headed home, or to some sort of Homecoming after-party, Zach and I had left to go walk around a very deserted Roseville. Then we ended up playing Truth or Dare, and that was how we ended up at the old lake house his parents owned, somewhere in Charleston, South Carolina, or Virginia Beach, we both sort of tuned out after we hit Charlottesville.

So, considering my Mom was in Paris for work for two more weeks, and I had the house to myself, and my brother Grant. So I really didn't have a curfew, and considering it was now 4AM. Grant would probably freak on me, but he was Grant, so I could possibly outsmart him.

"This is a four-hundred dollar dress…do you really expect me to jump into that lake, in the dress?" I questioned, handing him my heels.

"I'll give you my shirt." He smirked, proceeding to take off his dress shirt, and handing it to me. "So, I don't have to buy you another dress."

"Thanks," I grinned, pulling his shirt on, buttoning it up, and slipping off the glittery mess I called a dress. "Hold the dress."

Has there ever really been a time where I really, really wanting to jump into a freezing cold water, in one of the hottest guy in all of the east-coast's dress shirt and your Victoria's Secret PINK underwear, and have said hot guy watching me, holding my dress, and shoes? No. How about now? Yes.

"Do I have to?" I asked, spinning around. "Because it is really cold, and we have school tomorrow, and I really don't want to get sick—" My mumbling was cut off my Zach.

Zach pulling me in with him, into the freezing lake. It was cold, like I think my freezer was warmer.

"Dude!" I yelled, as soon as I came up for air. I was trying to pull the charade that I was drowning. It did not work, since it was really hard to breathe under there. "What the hell was that?"

I hadn't exactly known him for the longest time. Sure, I knew him from around school, but he never really talked to me.

Grant separated his friends from his family. He was the biggest family guy around family, but when he was around his friends, he was the biggest cocky, ass.

"Well you weren't going in." He smirked, grabbing my hand, and pulling me towards the white dock. "Come on, lets get you home. Before Grant, or McHenry calls the police on you,"

"Okay," I shrugged, pulling myself back up on the dock, and grabbing one of the black towels. "And thanks. I really needed this,"

"No problem, Cam. I did too,"

**Wowwww. That chapter took forever to write. I had a case of serious writers block. But from now on if I don't have two chapters rewritten I am not going to post. But it's a win win situation. You guys get two chapters.**

**REVVIIIEEEWWWWW**

**-Justadreamer13**


	3. Monday Morning

Monday morning couldn't have come soon enough.

I'd had Macey, and Bex on my back all weekend, trying to figure out if I was having some secret relationship since I had disappeared on homecoming night(which they did not understand since it was 'every girls dream night')

But the second I stepped out of Grant's car, I instantly regreeted it because Bex, Liz, and Macey were talking to Zach. As in the Zach I couldn't stop thinking about all weekend, and the Zach that I had gone on a road trip with last Friday night.

Yup. That one. And the three of them were looking at me. Or at Grant. But no one ever really looks at Grant for fun. Unless they were one of those over obsessive, and desperate cheerleaders. But I really doubt that they were looking at him.

"Do you think…" My voice trailed off, as he ushered me past the groups of people who were talking, and into the hallways. He was thoughtful for a second before turning to me, his face unreadable.

"No, I don't think he's going to make his public vow of affection. Unless he is extremely desperate." He grinned, before it faultered. "I think he might be though. He couldn't stop talking about you all day on Saturday when everyone went to the lake house. Well according to Nick, since I couldn't leave the house with the risk of you getting attacked by McHenry, or Baxter."

"Ha ha." I sighed, opening up my locker, with a sigh.

"So, are you busy later?" I internally groaned at the sound of Blake Meyer's voice from behind me, as I slammed my locket shut. "I think that new Twilight movie came out on Friday."

He kept on rambling.

The thing about Blake was that he was desperate. He'd been asking me out since the first day of school. It wasn't that he was bad looking or anything. He was cute. But he was kind of a jerk, and most definitely a player.

As he was mumbling about the movie, I just stood there by my locker, waiting for him to finish so I could go home, and watch some Teen Wolf re-runs. That sounded really nice.

Maybe I would even go get a coffee or something.

As I snapped out of my daydream about Peet's coffee, and Teen Wolf, I noticed that Zach was leaning against a locker about ten feet away, smirking as he watched this uh, exchange.

This was embarrassing.

"So, what do you think?" He asked, the familiar desperate gleam in his eyes. "You want to go? Or we can go study at your house? Or my house. Either way it would be—"

"She's busy, Meyer's," Zach interrupted, his relaxed, confident walk making me feel awkward. "Why don't you go find someone that is actually in your league."

Zach's arm wrapped around my waist, leading me out of the hallway, and into the parking lot, where sure enough they're were only our cars—plus the few cars from the football player's who were 'getting in extra practice' which basically meant making out with cheerleader's.

"Thank you, thank you. Thank you so so so much!" I exclaimed once we were out Blake's hearing range. "I really didn't want to go see some retarded movie with him. And he always talks during movies. And I want to murder him." And now I am mumbling.

"It's fine. But you do know you are busy, right?" He opened his car door for me. I was about to reply with 'I have to go do some family thing' like I always do. "And there is no way you are getting out of it."

I sighed, knowing there was no way of getting out of this. Since my brother had been this guys best friend sicne like third grade, and I knew he was so ridiculously stubborn.

"But…why?" I asked, trying to get out of the car still. But he stood his ground. Smelling extremely good. And having that weird effect on me whenever he looked me in the eyes.

"Because, Cammie my dear, we are going on a date." Zach said, closing my door, and going around the car to his side of the car, and bending in. Smoothly. Unlike how I got in like the natural born klutz I am. "A very, very cheesy date. How does a Disney movie sound?"


	4. Paranormal

**So, to answer your question it was Grant she was talking to as they walked up to the school in the last chapter. I would really appreciate some more reviews. But it's okay. And I would really like some input on how many chapter's it should it be in the end. I have all the 'Big Events' in the end planned but I need to know if you want some fluffy chapters?**

"I hate this movie." Cammie whispered, pulling the drink holder up, tossing her legs over mine, and pulling herself closer to me. "I really do, and when we get out of here, I am going to murder you."

I laughed, pulling her closer, so I could rest my chin on her head. "Okay. I will gladly let you murder me, Morgan. If you can catch me. Besides I have the upper hand here. I have the car, and you don't." I felt her sigh dramatically.

"Fine. You win. But I will murder you if you take me to another movie like this. I think something for children would work." She whispered, even though there was no need, since there was no one in the movie. So we could run around and scream and not get any complaints. But I was pretty sure Grant, or McHenry was hiding somewhere in the theatre.

"Are you inposing we are going on another date?" I asked, knowing deep down I really wanted another date. Since she was Cammie Morgan. The girl of every guys dreams. And she was all mine. Well right now she was anyways.

"Maybe." That was all she said for the rest of the movie. I could have sworn that she had a smug grin on her face as she rested her head on my chest, my arms wrapped around her waist.

"Fifty bucks that Tina Walters is going to maul you with questions tomorrow." I whispered to Cam, as we passed Walter's to get to my car. I could basically see the gears turning in her head.

Poor, naïve girl.

"Deal. And I want ice cream. Please." She glanced over at me with those damn blue eyes. She had me at her complete mercy. She could tell me to go marry Tina, and I would totally do it.

"I'll just give you the money, and the ice cream; If you go on another date with me." I smirked, as she rolled her eyes, slipping into my car. "And if I give you a ride to school in the morning. I think there is some freaky kid thing going on with the bad kids."

"And your not the bad kid?" She retorted, glancing over at me with this totally lipbiting look of sexiness. Biting her lip, with her wavy dirty blonde hair falling around her face. She leaned closer, so I could smell the soft strawberry mint-ish smell of her mouth. "Because I think your just-" She leaned in closer. "Like me. Exactly like me—"

I leaned on, not being able to resist her. "Maybe." Before her lips were engulfing mine in the most mind-blowing kiss of my life. She tasted like strawberries, whipped cream, vanilla, and heaven.

My tongue gently brushed her bottom lip, becoming more persistent the more she refused. I finally bit her lip, causing a soft moan to escape from those godforsaken lips, as I quickly devoured her mouth. Going over every little crevice, making sure she got the full Zachary Goode effect. But god was it hard when she started running her hand up, and down my arm, and her hand snaking up my shirt.

I needed to stop kissing her before stuff got too out of hand. My mouth moved down to her neck, placing soft kissed on her neck trying to find that one sensitive spot. A whimper escaped her mouth as I found her pulse point, sucking softly, before biting down just as soft.

"Damnit, Zach." She groaned, making no move to pull away. "Macey, and Bex are coming over at eight. They are going to hunt you down—oh my dear god that tickles. Stop. Please." I laughed, looking at her holding her stomach where I had just tazed her.

She sounded like an angel when she laughed. Soft, carefree, and unlike Tina Walter's she didn't laugh like a total freakshow.

_Great. You've done it again Zach. Went and fallen in love with your best friends sister._

"I should really be getting you home, don't you think?" I asked, trailing hand up and down her thigh. "Or your dear brother will murder me."

"He will already kill you for giving me a hickey. You will just be burned to death for not bringing me home before eight. And he has full control over me since my Mom is in Paris, and my Dad is god knows where." She smirked, tossing me the keys she somehow managed to steal out of my pocket.

This girl will be the death of me.

"Darn. Guess we can't go on that second date then, Camster." I smirked(again), turning on the car, and pulling swiftly out of my parking spot. "And no fifty bucks. And no icecream for you my dear."

"You say dear an awful lot, Mr. Goode." She was faking a brittish accent. It was extremely cheesy. But kind of cute at the same time.

"You say awful, a lot Cam."

"I know, but that's why I am so adorable, and irresistible."

Someone's getting cocky.

**It was just that last chapter that kept me from writing past it. But then I got an idea, and went with it.**

**Soooo….Review Me Maybe?**


End file.
